


Resident Stalker

by All_The_Internets



Category: Uncatergorised fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Internets/pseuds/All_The_Internets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Bridges is a young girl moving for the first time in her life, from her home country of Wales to America, and she's not happy - only a year away from graduation before heading off to Oxford University. She finds setting up in a new country difficult, but soon meets Sophia West, who helps her out.<br/>Soon, Anna's got the hang of her new country, town and school, but there's something she finds unnerving about the neighbourhood. Teenage girls disappearing every few weeks and a hooded figure hiding in the shadows. Can Anna and Sophia survive the year?<br/>Read on to find out how Anna copes with the Resident Stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resident Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> It's best not to expect anything from this story. I'm deleting my Wattpad account that I haven't used in. like, a year-and-a-half. Just needed somewhere to put this.

**_:+: Resident Stalker :+:_ **

_Anna_

 

_♪ I don't want to talk_

_About the things we've gone through_

_Though it's hurting me_

_Now it's history_

_I've played all my cards_

_And that's what you've done too_

_Nothing more to say_

_No more ace to play♪_

"Anna, sweetie? Please talk to me." My mother's voice came through my bedroom door. I ignored her, simply turning the sound of John Barrowman's voice up. This man was my soul, keeping me calm on days when I felt like stabbing people. I don't know how I'd survive without him.

_♪ The winner takes it all_

_The loser standing small_

_Beside the victory_

_That's her destiny_

_I was in your arms_

_Thinking I belonged there_

_I figured it made sense_

_Building me a fence♪_

"Anna, please.. can we just talk? I know you're mad, but this move could be good for you." I shifted on my bed, leaning over to grab my laptop and taking a sip of tea, before settling down to write one of my last papers before the move. Before my life was uprooted and we left the flat, neighbourhood, and city we've lived in since I was born, not to mention the country.

"Anna," my door opened, and she poked her head in. I turned in my seat and glared at my mother.

"Mum! You can't just walk into my room just because you want to talk, or because you feel like it!" I snapped, already cross from earlier today. She'd told me this morning that she'd been dating some American bloke for the past three weeks, and now we're moving to America because he proposed to her. So excuse me if I'm not enthusiastic about this.

My traitorous mother sat on my bed, pulling up the comforter and patting it to straighten the sheets. I rolled my eyes and sat in my rolling chair by my desk, fully intending to do my paper and continue to ignore my mother.

"Anna, I know you're mad, but we do need to talk about the move."

I snorted, "There's nothing to talk about, mother. You're getting married to some bloke I've never met, and ruining my life right before Year 13. See? Discussion done."

"Anna Seren Bridges," Oh, my full name.. so scary.

"You know that's not true, Chris and I love each other very much and —"

I held up my hand, "Stop. Just stop, okay? I'm really not in the mood for your 'Chris and I' speech or any of your lovey-dovey crap, mum. I had one year before I went to Oxford.. You couldn't wait one year before falling in 'love'?" Yes, I know I sound selfish, but I'm irritated. The sass has come out to play.

Looking back at my computer screen, I stared blankly at the two words on the page.

Anna Bridges

"Anna."

I closed my eyes and set my jaw in annoyance, before looking up at her, "What? Why do you keep saying my name, mother." Her mouth opened and closed, no words escaping into the air.

"Just go away. I really don't want to see or talk to you right now."

She looked down, mouth twisting and standing up. Walking towards the door, she said over her shoulder, "You know where to find me if you want to talk."

"I do and I won't."

~ (3 days later) ~

Now, I'm not sure about how you'd spend your ideal weekend, but rushing through the aeroport to get to the proper gate wasn't how I imagined mine. My mother's directional skills being that of a dysfunctional GPS at best, we got turned around 3 times on the way here and are maybe minutes away missing our flight. I considered purposely slowing us down and making us stay overnight, before realising that was a childish move.

Distracted in my own thoughts, I didn't hear the voice over the speaker, nor did I hear my mother's distressed shout. I did, however, feel her tug on my arm so hard I nearly fell over.

"Anna, come on! We'll miss the flight at this rate!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, struggling to keep up with her as she yanked me through the building. Stopping in front of the gate, we slipped in with seconds to spare, the door sealing behind us as we rushed down the tunnel to the plane.

Plopping down in my seat and shoving up the window cover, I stared outside and attempted to catch my breath after the mad dash through the building and onto the plane.

My neat freak of a mother organised and reorganised the bags in the overhead compartment multiple times, before finally sitting down and leaning back in the seat, hands flexing restlessly. She strapped herself and let her gaze flick around the plane, ending on me. I felt her breath on my arm as she reached over, meaning to strap me to the seat herself, as if I was a child.

Smacking her hands away, I glared at her and shoved the device together, "I can do it myself, thanks." She sighed once I turned my head back to the window, as the flight attendant up front finished her speech. Feeling the engines start, I closed my eyes, having never been fond of the feeling of a plane taking-off. My grip on the armrests tightened as we began to tip backwards, my breath hitching. I'm fine. I'm okay. The plane won't crash.. I hope.

Forcing my mind to drift off as a way to distract myself, I thought of America and wondered how different it could be from Wales. If they ate a different way, how they spoke, what they did for fun. The plane soon leveled off and I slowly calmed down, having no problem once we were in the air, only with the taking-off/landing bit.

Deciding to take a nap, I closed my eyes and leaned back, sighing. When I woke up, I'd be in America.


End file.
